Piano Keys
by AmazingLettuce
Summary: REWRITTEN! PLEASE GO TO CHAPTER TWO FOR THE REWRITE! "The piano plays. The madness plays. Or, does it?" Just a small drabble.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, yes I know. I'm a lazy bum. Well, its 11:46pm and I wrote this in like, two minutes. So uh, yeah. Don't really expect it to be all awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

-P.S: I seriously was interested in the black room, so I made this crappy crap thing.

-P.P.S: This is in Soul's POV. Just to avoid confusion.

-DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater. You'd have to be a moron to think I did.

— — — — — —

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

I sat down. I ran a hand over the case. I put my fingers under the ridge and lifted up the lid, staring at the black and white keys.

I rested my hands on the piano keys, smiling. I would play a song. A song lost to time. My song. That bothersome demon stands behind me, smiling, waiting patiently for me to begin. The curtains fly open. My smile widens. I strike the first note. He chuckles under his breath.

"Go on," he had told me. "The stage is set. Play, play your song. Do a grand performance. Come."

I had followed him to the black room. An empty room with candles in each corner, a phonograph at one wall, and a grand piano in the middle of the room.

I sped up the tune of the song. I closed my eyes, allowing my tense body to relax. I struck a low key and paused.

"It's your turn, Maka."

I smiled. I felt Maka's grip on the demon scythe, or rather me, tighten. She yelled out the command Soul Resonance, and I opened my eyes. I continue to pick up where I left off on the song. I quicken the tune once more. I can hear the faint sounds of battle and the laughing of that demon. A blue hue surrounds me, and I know it's working.

Both of my hands slam down, striking many keys at the same time. The sounds blend together, and I continue to strengthen the wavelength with the piano music.

My smile grew some more. I began to laugh a bit. I knew the madness was playing me, just as I was playing the piano, but I didn't care. I listened intently, trying to figure out if the battle was ending or not. It was. Maka was winning. A few more hits and it would all be over.

The demon grinned and laughed. "Now, time for your grand finale, Evans."

I scowled, but continued to play. "Don't call me that name, got it?"

"Of course, of course."

I struck the keys harder, and I slowed the tune down. And to finish up the song just as Maka finished off her opponent, I slammed three keys. I snickered. Kid would've been proud about the symmetry in all that.

I stood up, announced that the song was over, and pulled down the key cover. The curtains closed, and the candles began to dim. I headed out of the black room, smiling and laughing. As I reached the end, I rested my hand on the doorknob, turned it, and walked out.

"I can't wait for your next performance, Soul. The stage is always set. And I'm always waiting."

The door closed. And the room was filled with silence once more.

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

Or, does it?

(A/N:) *claps hands* Well I hope you enjoyed that and don't regret spending some of your life reading that. Anyway, so yeah, I don't recall writing overly happy stuff.I'm lazy with a bad case of writers block. My age old enemy. Bye! See ya in the next story! EDIT: I just reread this and noticed that I say 'Anyway' a lot. Wow.


	2. REWRITE OF CHAPTER ONE

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

The boy sat himself down at a black grand piano. Running his fingers lightly across the cover, he lifted it up and stared at the black and white keys.

(He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.)

His fingers ghosted over the keys, not making a sound. His face broke into a shark toothed smile. He would play his song. He would play for Maka. He would play for himself.

(He would play for Wes.)

Little Ogre stands behind the red eyed child, smiling cruelly. The phonograph against the wall produces muffled sounds, not completely sounding like music, almost like muffled screams.

"Go on, the stage is set. Play your song. Put on an excellent performance, Evans."

"Tch. Don't call me that name, got it?"

"Hehehe. Of course, of course."

The child turned back to the piano, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and waited for Maka's call.

"Alright, Soul. Whenever you're ready."

He began.

The albino played the piano as if his life depended on it, which it did, in a way, with practiced ease and grace. He could feel the music resonate within himself and hoped that it did with Maka as well, although he knew that it likely didn't.

He felt her grip on himself tighten as the battle continued on. Her grip was a little uncomfortable, but he ignored it. He continued to play his song, fingers nimbly dancing across the keybed. A loud, melancholic melody drifted through the air, and giving Maka power that she could use.

The pianist struck two low keys.

"Your turn, Maka."

She nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"Right."

He picked up the song where he left off, playing deeper and with more fervor. He felt Maka take a deep breath as she charged forward towards her opponent- who, he had no idea- with the glowing, musical scythe.

"Witch Hunter!"

The boy's breath hitched and his fingers stilled for a moment as he felt a good deal of strength leave him. Steeling his nerves and flexing shaking hands, he continued to play his song. He would play until it was over. He would play even after it was over.

(He would play for Wes.)

* * *

The boy had walked into the black room alongside the demon. Little Ogre had led him into the room and spoke with him as he sat on the piano, waiting for Maka's order. He was a weapon after all, even if he was sentient, and weapons were tools.

Little Ogre turned to the child.

"Evans, I am expecting a wonderful performance from you. I can't wait to hear you play."

The weapon scowled at the demon.

"Hehehe. Well, I'm only trying to make conversation while we wait for your Meister to boss us around."

His scowl deepened.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. It looks like she's ready now, anyway."

Silencing himself, Little Ogre walked behind the shark toothed performer, waiting patiently for the show to begin.

* * *

His fingers sped up as he reached the climax of the song. He smiled ruefully to himself. He knew the madness was playing him, just like how he was playing the piano. And tray as he might, he couldn't bring himself to care even the slightest bit.

"Now, time for your grand finale, Evans."

He laughed manically and slowed down the music. Sounds sharp and flat, high and deep, blended together beautifully. He closed his eyes again and focused solely on the piano and the keys, letting the melody guide him.

Shaking his head he finished the song striking three low keys together. He sighed, dusted his hands, and pulled down the key cover.

Standing up, he walked over the only door in the room, his footsteps like thunder in the now silent room. He rested his hand on the shiny knob, cold to the touch, and turned the golden handle. The lights on the room dimmed as he walked out of the room.

"Simply splendid. I can't wait for your next performance, Evans."

The albino frowned and the door clicked shut behind him.

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

Or, does it?


End file.
